Seeing Is Believing
by TriwizardChampion97
Summary: Monsters. Love. Adventure. Danger. Katherine Taylor's life would never be the same. Becker, O/C
1. A Rude Awakening

**A/N - Ok, so this is my first chapter of my first ever story published on this site. So, please take a looksie and review. Thanks !**

She tumbled out of bed, opening her startling blue eyes to a clock that glared through the darkness of the dawn. It showed 3 numbers. 2:35. Groaning, she flipped the duvet from her legs, and ran to the kitchen, waiting for the harsh stinging of the early morning cold to begin upon her pale skin.

As she moved through the room, her shoulder brushed the birthday card she had pinned to the fridge. It was from her Uncle, James Lester. The card was a garish pink, with the numbers 24 in italics across the front.

Katherine smiled at the message that was written inside, and then ran to the source of her untimely awakening. Her phone flashed as its almost rude ringing reverberated across the house. Grabbing it, Katherine read the caller ID.

'Lester'.

Her Uncle was calling his niece at gone 2 in the morning. She rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone to accept the call.

"Hello?" She allowed for her voice to seem weak, giving the illusion of being particularly tired.

"Kat?" Her Uncle's voice was loud in her ear, and Katherine winced in the stillness of the morning.

"Good morning Uncle." Katherine laughed down the phone. Though she was 24, she'd never stopped calling Lester 'Uncle'. As he was her only family, this affectionate naming was her only way of making that link clear.

"Kat. I know it's early and all that, but we need you. Well we need another person who can handle a gun properly." He sounded out of breath, and panic seemed to be rising in his voice.

"What's happened now?" Katherine began to look worried and started to pull clothes on, phone still wedged by her shoulder against her ear. Her Uncle's line of work, well, wasn't all that safe. She knew when he panicked, he really needed her.

"Well, lets just say we have one mega issue that needs sorting." Lester laughed nervously and then coughed urgently. "Get here ASAP!"

The line went dead.

Kat pulled on her leather boots, and, swinging a bag onto her shoulder, jumped into her car. She sped towards the building she did her best to avoid, for fear of getting into situations which she would never again get out of. Recently though, she'd felt a pull to the place.

The gravel under her tires made a scratching noise. One swift parking maneuver later, and Katherine was ready to face whatever issue was happening within the walls of her Uncle's place of work.

She'd arrived at The ARC.


	2. Some Gravel, A Tie and a Dinosaur

**A/N - Thanks for reading my first chapter. Here's the second. Have fun reading and pretty please leave me review. Third chapter soon!**

Katherine stared at the front doors, sealed tightly shut, and considered turning round. Why terror gripped her, she didn't know.

Katherine shook her head and slipped out of her car, breathing in the early morning air.

At least it seemed peaceful on the outside.

Her boots slipped on the wet gravel, and Katherine fell against her car with a distinct _thud_. Now cautious, Kat watched her feet as she inched her way to the boot of her car.

With a click, the trunk was open and her array of 'specialised weaponary' was in view.

Deciding on a simple black hand gun, and a box of extra bullets, which she slipped into her pocket, Kat locked her car and slid towards the ARC's doors.

"Ouch". She'd slipped again. For the second time, she regained her balance and leant against the glass doors, which opened at ease.

Instantly, shouts echoed down the halls, and Kat stiffened, waiting for the supposed 'danger' to stick its ugly head around the corner.

Still more shouts, the occasional gun shot.

Back against the wall, Katherine shuffled past the entrance hall, jumping around the corner and sidestepping along the corridor.

Kat thought about how she looked. With a giggle, she thought of herself as a little like James Bond.

That was a childhood fantasy that was never fulfilled.

When there was nothing of interest ahead of her, she walked briskly to the control room, where she came face to face with Jess Parker's computer. Jess, the Field Coordinator, was nowhere in sight, but Kat was definately getting closer to the voices she'd heard earlier.

Down two more corridors, and she came face to face with James Lester straightening his tie with a gun in one hand, a phone in the other.

"Good morning Uncle, how's things?" Kat smirked at the bedraggled figure before her.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." His sarcastic drawl echoed in the high-ceilinged room.

"Where's the problem?" Kat watched the corridor behind her Uncle, as he watched the corner behind her.

His eyes widened, and his already faint smile disappeared.

Instantly Kat panicked.

"What!" She turned slowly, gun raised, just in time to come face to face with the said problem.

Three adult Dracrorex.


	3. Duck!

**A/N - So, my third chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Hope to find more! : ) The storyline is currently emerging, so bear with me. It'll get there!**

Lester fell against the wall, in instant surrender. Katherine, however, stared them down, gun ready to shoot at any moment.

Seeing really is believing. She shook her head and concentrated on the scaly creature which seemed to be deciding whether to eat her or not.

"Come on baby.." She said to the closest one, coaxing it backwards, whilst watching the others out of the corner of her eye. Lester was of no help, so she ignored him.

Soon she had all three of the creatures down the hall.

Katherine lowered her gun. Her arm swung by her side, and as it did, she realised her mistake.

One Dracrorex sprinted to her, mouth open and heading for her shoulder. One of the others jumped onto a desk, and the third scratched the floor.

Katherine yelled, knowing it was her only chance of not getting a few serious injuries.

"Rogue dinosaurs!" She scrambled for her gun, which conveniently had flown across the room after the first attack.

Another yell answered her. Her Uncle was desperately trying to get her to leave.

"Get out of there. Katherine! Listen to your Uncle!"

Ignoring her situation, Katherine laughed. "Fat chance!"

Lester gave up and slumped once again, against a wall. Katherine rolled across the floor and took one Rex out by kicking it's legs. She jumped up, and swiftly hit her leg against a table. Limping, she grabbed her gun.

And then swiftly dropped it.

Another voice entered the chaos.

"Duck!"

Katherine did as she was told, her leg throbbing and, sensing a bruise appearing, found a 'safe' place to sit, and, well, sat.

She heard shooting, and saw many black booted feet running across the floor.

Katherine sighed, pulled herself to her feet, and jogged towards one of the men. She went to speak, but was stopped in her tracks by a familiar shout.

"Duck!"

Katherine squealed and grabbed her gun. She did as she was told, ducking just in time to see one of the troublesome dinosaurs soar over her head.

A bang shook the room, and the dinosaur fell to the floor, knocked out by what seemed to be a EMD gun. Katherine nodded at the tech the soldiers were holding.

Unnoticed, the man Katherine had been about to speak to walked forward and stretched out his hand, which she took gratefully and jumped to her feet.

That was when she saw him.

Katherine froze.

Seeing really Was believing


End file.
